The end of this can t be sighted
by CrushedCoppelia
Summary: This is what happens when you let your inspiration go wild before watching a suckish advertisement. Come and read!


_Here I am with a newstory that's entirely dedicated to my two favorite Muses of ALL TIMES, Hope-Change and Alysmiley. But you can read too, if you want. They are the best writers in the whole Just My Luck Fandom -and I mean it- and if you didn´t read anything from any of them yet.... then I don´t know WHAT are you waiting for!_

_This is the first part of atwo-shot, and it's SUPER long -42 pages of Word-, so hopefully you won´t fall asleep as you do so. I only re-read this barely, and once, so any mistake you feel like pointing out, I'll be glad to correct. Review if you feel like it -come on, you know you want!- and I'll review your story too! Even if it's written in chinese -I won´t understand, but I can promise you'll read with it._

_FF is being mean tonight, so it won´t let me change the summary, a thing that -HOPEFuLLY- I'll do tomorrow, because my brain can´t think of a better one now, anyway._

_Thanks for reading, and KUDOS if you finish this, you deserve a chocolate cake baked by yours truly. So let me know when you want it ;)!_

_Love!!_

_XOXO_

_Odd._

**

* * *

**

TOM's POV

"_I fell in love. Help me find her!_"

It was a weird message, but it sounded… well, normal. Because it came from Danny. And he was great at sending the weirdest messages in the whole wide world. And that includes Dougie's message of "_Its raining meatballs!!_" to which I _actually_ went to see if it was true. You don´t need to tell me I'm a dork. My friends do it all the time.

The difference with this particular message was that it came with a picture attached. A pretty girl of short curly hair and big gray eyes, who was reading Eclipse –I know my vampires- sitting apparently unaware of the stalker taking pictures of her in a nice, calm café we had discover not too long ago near our houses.

I didn´t know what Danny wanted me to do. Really. Help him find her? _How_, exactly? I couldn´t very much start a search for her in the web, or post her picture in my Twitter because my friend wanted to meet her. So I did the normal thing and called Danny, amused for the mental images. And what if he found her? That was even more… well, Danny-ish. He would go to her and asked her to marry him? Or what?

I _needed _to know.

"_Do you know her?! Desperate Danny here._" My friend said when he picked up the phone. Not hello, hey, hi, I'm abduct by aliens I can´t talk right now…

"No, mate. Never seen her in my life. Who is your poor victim?"

"_Mate, she's not my victim! I'm in love, more respect. She's a girl I saw in our new café, remember? I took the picture and in the time it took me to go get my frappucino, she had disappeared!_"

"God, you _are_ a stalker, then!"

"_No, I'm not! I swear! I'm only in desperate need of information about her! You carry around Gio's picture all the time and no one said anything to you!_" He complained. By the noise around him, he was either driving or in the middle of the desert in a sand storm. And since he had signal, I wasn't really pondering the second option.

"We were dating!" I protested.

"_You were carrying the picture Harry took don´t remember why the first day you met her._"

_Oh…_

He was right. But, come on, it was Giovanna! Not a girl I met on a bar! We were together for four years!

"We're not talking about me now!" I snapped, laughing. "Are you driving, Dans? Because you know that's not really a smart thing to do… Just think what would happen if a paparazzi founds you, imagine the headlines! You'll be disgraced to film porn videos forever."

"_Well… That doesn´t sounds half bad, actually. Besides, that girl from Brazil… How was it her name? Xinxee? Xushmit?.... Something like that. She was a porn actress and then become a normal Hannah Montana!_" Danny stated, but he sounded slightly put off by my warnings. I grinned evilly, my friends were too easy to play.

"But you're not a girl, mate. Anyway, about this girl…"

"_Oh, yeah! My future wife. Try to find her! I sent that message to everyone in my phonebook, so hopefully someone would know her. But ask your sister, her boyfriend, her friends, your mom's friends… _everyone_. According to Facebook, _someone_needs__ to know her!_"

"You rely too much on Facebook, Danny Jones. Not everything you read on the internet is true…"

"_Mate, I think there's a police man in front. Bye!_"

And just with that, he was gone. I sighed, laughing out loud too hard when the situation processed in my head. So hard, actually, that even Carrie, who was in my house playing piano for who knew which reason, popped her head out of the living room door to stare at me curiously.

"It's not nice to laugh about something like that and not share the reason with the class…" She said grinning.

"I'm laughing of Danny." I answered, as Carrie came into my room.

"Well…. That's not new." She laughed. "What did he do know?" As every answer, I offered her my mobile with Danny's message open for her to read. Carrie stared at it for a whole minute, surprised, and then, she blurted out laughing almost as hard as I had. "Tom, you have wacko friends!"

"Oh, yeah. That I know." I laughed too. "Just in case, do you know the girl?"

Carrie shook her head. "Nope, not really. Send me the picture and I'll try to see if Charlie knows her? If Dan is _really _in love, this would make us members of the Cupid Army!"

"We're not in spring yet, crazy sister. But Danny told me to ask you exactly that, so thanks. And don´t worry. He said he sent the message to his contact list entirely, so sooner or later you'll have the picture too."

"His _whole_ phonebook list?!!" She asked surprised, opening her eyes as wide as UFOs. Hum… I _knew_ she was an alien!

"Yeah, sis. To every…. One…. Oh." I muttered, finally understanding where she was coming from. To _ALL_ his phonebook list!! That meant people he barely knew and were awfully famous! Like Lee Ryan, for example. Or Laura Colemann! And many of his ex girlfriends because he never erased phone numbers of his mobile. I chuckled. "He'll get in troubles for this."

"Yeah, he will." Carrie accepted. We stared at each other for some seconds, and then burst up laughing again. Really, Danny was our normal cause of tears of laughing.

"So, sis. How are things at home?" I asked, leaving my computer –I swear I wasn´t tweeting- and turning to her as she jumped to my bed.

"Very well. Mom misses you like crazy, and said that she want to have you for dinner before going in their fifth honeymoon. I'm not sure if that's the number, though." Carrie answered with a soft laugh.

Oh, yeah. I had forgotten about that…

"She's not living you alone, right? Where are you going to stay, then?" I wondered curiously. I knew my sister wanted to stay alone in the house, or at least with me, but no matter how much mom permit on us… She was not even close to let her precious little daughter alone in the house.

"Well… Mom insisted on getting me a nanny." Carrie muttered darkly. _Bingo. I knew it!_ "I'm 16, I'm not a child anymore!" She complained.

"I think dad didn´t want to let the house to you in case you decide to bring Charlie around and stay alone with him." I smirked, causing my little sister to blushed, and then smacked my arm.

"Idiot." She muttered. "At least she's cool, you know? You know her, she's Dougie's cousin, the one who was living in America." Carrie wondered, tapping her chin pensively.

"Dougie's cousin in America?" I asked, trying to remember said girl. It took me a while –but I'm not really sure how much of it was me not knowing and how much me pretending not to know so I would seem desperate-, but finally remembered the tall girl of long dark hair always listening to The Beatles because she said it was almost an obligation due to her last name. "Oh! Laura Starr! Yeah, I remember her. How did mom got to her, anyway? Wasn´t she in _America_?"

I'm not going to deny it, I used to have the _biggest_ crush o her when I first met her. At least until she moved countries, then I kinda totally forgot about her… Ok, fine. I _didn´t_. But she wasn´t around anymore and she's Dougie's cousin, so it was very wrong. And then it was Giovanna, too… We were like Noah and Aly from The Notebook.

…… Fine!! We weren´t like them! God, can´t I have my fun?

"She moved to the same road we live a month ago with her boyfriend." Carrie answered shrugging. _Oh_. I wasn´t sure what that phrase made me sorry for it. "Mom met her two weeks ago in the supermarket and she's been coming home for dinner at least once every week. She's supposedly going tonight, too"

"Hey, why no one thought I would like to meet my friend's cousin again?" I started, but then realized just how stupid it sounded because _Dougie _was supposed to be the one surprised. I wasn´t supposed to show I cared… that much! "Dougie doesn´t know, either. That's so mean of you." I mock-glared at Carrie, and she laughed.

"You were on tour, idiot. We weren´t going to invite you home to dinner when you were in Europe!" She grinned.

"Fine… that sounds logical enough. I'll accept your excuse, little Padawan." I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I think I should get going, though. Tomorrow we're going out with Charlie too early to be healthy. I'll ask them about Danny's Mystery Girl and let you know if I find out anything, ok?" Carrie said.

"Ok. I'll drive you." I announced, standing up and grabbing a hoodie and my car keys while my sister got her things ready. "And we'll have that family dinner mom wants!"

Then, as we walked down the stairs towards the car, Carrie smirked wickedly at me. "Tommy… Are you sure this driving your sister home has nothing to do with Laura?"

"What? No! Why can´t I drive my sister home when I'm back from a tour because I missed her so very much, huh?" I replied, mock-frowning at her. But what she said made me think.

I mean, I knew I used to had a crush on her, but…. Wasn't I supposed to have gotten over it by now? Why would I be so eager to see her then? Was she the only reason why I was so eager to go home?

… _No, it's not. You just want to…. Give Dougie a report of what's happening. That's it._

**DOUGIE's POV**

I stared at my mobile for a while, wondering what it was the desired effect. Because, really, I was equally tempted to laugh my bum off and to take the message seriously. What Danny was doing, somehow, seemed like a good enough way to get the girl. I wonder why I never thought of it before…

_I'm in love. Help find her!_ seemed like a great way of getting the girl if you asked me. Particularly when you knew so much people it was possible at least one of them knew who she was. Right? I should try it, next time.

"Dougs! Are you listening to me? Next time, I _won´t_ call you. At all. You're going to have to find out by Carrie, not even Tom, that I moved back here."

I was turned back to the conversation with my cousin when she elbowed my ribs hard, frowning at me. I tried to offered her an innocent smile that didn´t work. She knew me too well. "Sorry, sorry, Lor. I'm here for you. I'm just surprised by Danny's message. Do you by any chance know this girl?" I said, passing my mobile to my cousin. She looked at me as if I was totally crazy, but being used to me as she was, she just accepted the phone and looked at the picture.

"No. Why, I'm supposed to?"

"No. Well, I'm not sure… Danny just sent this saying he fell in love and wanted to meet her." I trailed of, still amazed by my friend. Really, I would never think of doing THAT! And then Tom went around saying Danny didn´t have a brain. He obviously hid it, but what a brain it was!

"You're doing it again. I'll throw you off my house, you know?" Laura pouted at me, crossing her arms. She would do it. I wasn´t about to doubt _that_. When I was a child, half my body was covered in bruises made by HER. She was quite strong for a girl that loved Barbie dolls and didn´t like playing football in the rain.

"Come on, isn´t it _genius_?" I asked.

"It seems pretty idiotic if you ask me, actually. But it's Danny, right? And I feared he didn't matured at all since I went away."

"Nope, he didn´t." I laughed.

"If it'll make you take your mind out of _that_, I'll keep the picture and see if one of my friends knows him. Is that ok?"

"Yes. It'll make Danny very happy." I grinned, but I needed to get back to the point _fast_. Or Laura would kill me. "So, Lor my love. About this man all around the house…"

She stopped breathing for an instant, and her eyes turned sad. _Oh, fuck_. _Please, not emotional Laura. Please not that!_

"I… broke up with him. Two weeks ago. I… The relation wasn´t progressing in any way, even when we moved here." Laura sighed, tilting her head to the side. Before she went away with her now ex boyfriend and her family, I was quite sure that Tom liked her. And I knew that if my cousin needed to get better, there was no one better than him.

_I need a quick talk with Miss Carrie Fletcher, huh_.

"I'm sorry, Lor."

"You didn´t like him at all."

"Yeah, well… I didn´t like my history teacher at all, but I was still sorry when he died… I'm sorry because you're probably sad now and I don´t like to see my cousin sad. At all." I stated, a little bit awkwardly. I wasn´t that much comfortable with speaking my feelings –or about feelings at all- out loud.

Laura smiled up at me. "You're too cute, Dougs. Why don´t you have a girlfriend yet?"

"Because the girls I like are either with someone, or like someone else, or just think I'm too weird." I shrugged. It was right. The time when I liked a girl and she liked me back, it would be like… Zombie Day, or something like that.

"So you're not much better than myself. I think we need drinks." Laura stated grinning widely.

"I think we need to get you back with my friends! They missed you, I know it!" I exclaimed, thinking more on getting her alone with Tom than any other thing.

"Are you sure?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, I am. We have a dinner tonight in Tom's, but you can totally crash it."

"Doug, I'm not sure if I should-…"

"None of that. You're coming. I won't let my cousin here alone! And when we're back, we're going to take care of redecorating the house." I stated. My sister loved to redecorate everything when she broke up with her boyfriends, so I thought that, having the same blood, Laura would like it too. Thank god she grinned.

"Ok, fine. I need to cancel Debbie, then. Just let me have a shower and change, ok?" Laura said, disappearing up the stairs. I waved at her, and sat back in her sofa, picking up my mobile.

"I'll send you the picture, ok?!" I yelled at her, hearing a weird sound in reply that I took as a _yes_. After sending the message, I dialed Tom's phone number. He picked up after the sixth ring.

"Mate, hello!"

"_Dougie, hi. Did you get Danny's message?_" He asked. I could tell he was in his car because of the soft roaring of the engine and the Tom's-Car-CD sounding in the back. Tom had a compilation of MP3 songs he loved that were his Tom's-Car-CD and he never changed it.

But I doubted he was the one driving.

"Yeah! Isn´t it genius?" I laughed.

"_Fuck, Carrie Hope!! Look to the front!_" He snapped. So, it was his sister driving, then. That was an experience I wasn´t sure I would like to endure myself. I chuckled. "_Genius? You're as crazy as him. I don´t really think he's going to find her_."

"Let the boy hope. Facebook theory-…"

"_That's the same he said. You two shouldn´t rely so much on it."_

"Maybe, but it's right! Facebook wouldn´t lie." I laughed. "Anyway, I was calling to remind you about tonight's dinner just so I can tell you to add another plate to the table… Is everything ok?" While I spoke, I heard on the other end of the line sounds of struggling, curses and Tom angry snapping at Carrie, as she snapped back at him, laughing.

"_What? Yeah, perfect. Dude, thank god we're finally home. Remember to never let Carrie drive with me again._"

"_I'm not the one ordering me around all the time!!_" Carrie corrected, screaming for me to hear it. "_Don´t believe him, Dougie!"_

"Tom you say the same every time. Just admit it, you're too nice. So… About the dinner…?"

"_What dinner?_"

"Tonight's dinner? In your house? You forgot about it?" I asked amazed, grinning evilly. Oh, that was gold worthy. I had an endless amount of Mock-Tom joked with this one little thing. He never forgot about _nothing_.

"_Fuck! Dinner! I-… Mom invited me here and I told her yes!_" Tom said franticly, entering his house. "_But maybe you can come here? I'll ask mom_."

"Tell her we'll take more food and dessert!" I exclaimed. Fletcher food was the best, really.

"_Ok, I'll call you back in a few, ok?_"

"Yeah, grea-… No, wait! I'm taking my cousin with me. Laura, remember her? She's back here and her boyfriend ditched her or something, she won´t tell me what really happened. She needs to get out." Well, if she was supposed to go to Debbie's, then they wouldn´t care if we went together, right? It was the logical thing.

Tom inhaled sharply, surprised, and I smirked. So he _did_ remember her, huh? This was going to be interesting. "_Carrie was telling me Laura was her new _nanny_ just then. I was going to call you to know if you knew she was back."_ He said.

"Oh, that's great!!" I exclaimed excited for the way my plan was developing without my actual involvement yet. "She didn´t tell me until yesterday, because of some idiotic feminine thing. I'm betting on something involving the Idiot of her ex."

"_That sounds like something a girl would do_." Tom chuckled. "_Ok, I'll ask mom. But I think there's not going to be any trouble. Apparently, Laura has been eating here almost once a week or something. Carrie said that_."

"Really? Hell, I'll talk with my cousin! Ignoring me and my friends… So evil of her." I stated, frowning. She came back and didn´t even call and then she went with the Fletchers?! So… so….

_Fuck, you can understand her_.

If it was me the one with a girl problem, I would probably go with Momma Fletcher first. Not Momma Poynter because it would be weird, she being my mom and all.

"_Aw, how cuter can you get?_"

It took me two to three seconds to realize that the voice that had spoken was to feminine to be Tom's and that it actually came from behind me. But when I turned around expecting to find a zombie or an alien or a ghost, I founded my cousin ready to live.

"I'm ready, Doug. Are we going?"

"Wait there." I told to her, going back to the mobile. "Ok, Tom. I'll wait for the phone call. You better call, ok?"

"_Yes, my friend. Don´t worry. Five minutes top._" Tom stated, and then he hang up.

"Tom forgot about the dinner, _but _he invites us all to his house. Laura… when were you _really_ thinking of telling me you were here, huh?" I demanded to know, more curiously than annoyed.

Laura grinned. "Exactly today. I swear. Look, I have the probe in my almanac." She laughed, going to the kitchen and coming back two seconds later with an almanac of Twilight. In September 23th, she had made a big star with _Telling Dougiekins_ written in purple. And then people say _I'm_ the dork!

"You're definitely my cousin, Lor." I laughed, hugging her. My mobile started to sounded right then with All the small things, and I picked it up. "Yo, Tom. What's your answer?"

"_Dougie, seriously, you're not hood, at all. So stop it. Momma Fletcher says she'll be delighted to have McFly plus one to dinner and that you shouldn´t bring anything but yourselves. I'll ignore her request and ask for cookies and cream ice-cream or cheesecake._"

"Dude, we're going now. Where do you think we can find that, huh? I'm in Laura's house." I stated.

"Tell them I'll bake something. We only need to go to Tesco or something." My cousin interrupted grinning. She was just like that before the Idiot, loving to cook and bake, so I grinned back to her.

"Never mind, Tomkins. Lor says she'll bake something. Tell your mom we're on our way! May the force be with you!" I laughed, and hang up after hearing Tom's interrupted by me exclamation of excitement. "Ok, then. Ready to hit Tesco?"

**HARRY's POV**

"Mate, I think I'm seeing her right now!" I exclaimed, pretending an excited voice. On the other end of the mobile, he stopped breathing and probably choked with his own saliva.

"_Really?!!! Where?!! I'm going out right now!! Don´t move and don´t let her move, for god's sake!!! Even if you have to kidnap her!_" Danny yelled, successfully ruining my hearing for years ahead. I was probably never going to be able to fully hear from my right ear.

"Isn´t that a little bit over-the-top?" I asked, trying to fight down my laugh. It was pretty hard.

"_No!! Nothing is over-the-top when we're talking about my future wife!! Where are you?_"

I almost felt sorry.

"In my house."

"_Great, I'm coming over. Don´t move!! And don´t let her m-…!!!! Wait. How are you seeing her if you're in your house, Harry?_"

I grinned. "I'm seeing her in the stupid message you sent." I announce happily, and then blurted out laughing. I could barely heard him complaining about how evil and mean I was, complaining and whining about it, but I was laughing too hard to listen properly.

"_Don´t play with that! You just crushed my hopes in a single blow!! I'll cry and it's going to be your fault!_" Danny sobbed.

That made me stop. "Fuck. Sorry, sorry. Don´t… _cry_. Please. I'm not going to do it again. I'll help you find her!" I said desperate. If he really cried over her, I had really messed it up. It was like messing with real love, if he cried. I suddenly felt too guilty. At least until Danny spoke again.

"_You're an idiot_." He laughed out loud. "_I'm not crying!! I was messing with you. But I got you to promise your help!"_

"I didn´t promise anything, bastard!" I corrected, going through my words in my mind just to be perfectly sure.

"_Yes, you did. Everyone knows that whatever you say in desperate times is as valid as what you promise._" Danny said cheekily. I glared at my mobile, but after proper time offered to the consideration of his words, I found them quite logical.

"Ok, fine. I'll help with as much as I can. Happy?"

"_Yes, thank you very much. So, that's why you called, then? To make a cruel joke of my love interest?_"

"As funny as it was, _no_. Tom forgot about the dinner in his house so, in exchange, is inviting us to the Fletcher Residence to have some Momma Fletcher's delights. We need to take chocolate chip and cookies and cream ice-cream. A lot." I announced. The chocolate chip ice-cream was my attachment to the actual list, but a dinner wasn´t complete without it.

"_Ok, great. It's been quite a while we don´t go and visit Carrie! Maybe she knows about my future wife!_" Danny said excited. I wanted to smack his forehead with force, really.

"She's just a girl you met on the streets and didn´t even talk to! She may be a psycho killer. Or a crazy fangirl who only wants to get dirt on you to make herself millionaire by selling it to the tabloids! Or a weird mutant that feeds of people's brai-… Ok, fine, that's stupid. If she was… then she would certainly not go for you, sorry."

"_Thanks for the support, mate. Really. But your words don´t matter because you already promise. Anyways… I should get going to get the ice-cream. Cookies and cream and you chocolate chips?_" He offered.

"Ok." I accepted grinning.

"_Perfect! Well, I'll see you in a while, then. I'll-…_" Danny started but was interrupted by a high squeal that pierced my eardrums. I didn´t want to think about what it did to _Danny's_.

In fact, I didn´t want to think at all.

Because I recognized that squeal as Vicky's voice, Dan's sister.

And I also knew who was the only person who was able to make her squeal like that.

Odette Gallagher.

Vicky's best friend since they were born.

Danny's friend since he was born.

And my ex girlfriend.

_Fuck_.

"_Would you two shut up?!!_" Danny ordered, but he was grinning widely. He loved the girl as if she was his sister.

"I'm going to have a shower, ok?" I said, pretending to be perfectly fine when in fact I wanted to get the hell away, just like _she_ had done.

"_Yeah, ok. Clean yourself for me, will you?_" Danny joked. I heard both girls demand for him to hang up the phone. "_Wait a moment, god! Haz, I'll leave you to… Oh…. Oh!!! Fuck_." Yeah, he had just figured it out. God he was slow. "_Yeah. Hum… We'll… see you later, ok? I'll try not to… you know. So, yeah… Bye!_" He said, hanging up after that. I stared at the mobile for a whole second, wondering just how deep in troubles I was going to be by the end of the night.

**DANNY's POV**

"That was Harry, right?" Odette asked with a fake smirk. I knew her as much as I knew my sister and could tell that kind of things.

I nodded. "Yeap, he was." I answered, eyeing her for any reaction. She didn´t offer anything good, she was that good at hiding things. Odette had dated my friend in secret for a while, because she was actually dating another man at that time. I wasn´t really sure if I approved, but saying something was stupid. They seemed happy with how they were and I wasn't going to go all moral in their bums when I clearly wasn´t good at it myself.

"That's so bad, you could have pass me with him and then I could tell him exactly what I think so the next time we see each other we don´t have that _I hate you, you're a bastard_ problem to deal with." Odette grinned, still on the back of my sister. Yeah, she was the one dating two guys at the same time. But when she finally decided to face things and broke up with her boyfriend, Harry completely ditched her. He was my friend, but he could be quite the bastard.

… Even when he didn´t mean to.

"Come on, Oddie. You're not going to see him anytime soon if I can stop it because we don´t need another World War, ok?" I said calmly.

"Yeah, sure." She laughed.

"By the way, Danny-boy." Vicky started, holding Odette on her back, like a piggy ride. The redhead was so munchkin size that I wondered if she had drink that bottle of Alice in Wonderland and never found the cookie. "What's about this supposed love you have?"

"Oh my god. Danny-boy has finally fall in love?!" Odette asked amazed, getting down of my sister's back to stare back up at me.

I grinned. Great, Let's change topics. "Yeah. She's going to be my future wife." I stated, sure of myself. She was just perfect for me, I knew it. A girl who dressed like that, looked like that, and read Les Paul's biography was meant for me. I was determined to find her.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you. Do I know her?" The redhead asked my sister, who was trying hard to hide her laughter. I glared at her. It wasn´t something to laugh about.

"Well… I actually-…" I started.

Vicky interrupted me. "He doesn´t have the foggiest idea." She stated, leaving a very confused Odette. "You see, my stupid brother fell in love with a girl in a café, and he didn´t even talk to her."

"For real?! Dude, you're… freaking awesome!!"

_Oh, yeah. That's why I love her_.

I ran to hug the tiny redhead. "Odette, you're the best! You're the only one who understands me!" I announced.

"I don´t think you'll find her, but it's so great to see you so determined. And romantic too. Too _The man who can´t be moved_, awesome!" She said excitedly. I stuck my tongue out at my sister, and when I saw Tom and Harry, I was going to do the same to them. For not believing in my amazing idea. "And how are you going to find her?"

"He has a picture of her. He's a stalker, and you two are too weird to be normal human beings." Vicky laughed, taking her phone out of her pocket, looking for my message and then offering it to Odette. The redhead took it in her hands and read what I had written in a rush. I grinned at myself. Not a single bad spelled words. _God, I'm a genius_.

"Oh my god!" Odette snapped out of the blue, surprising us both my sister and me. It took me a moment to process her expression.

"You know her… You know her!" I exclaimed happily.

"That's Aly! Aly Garza." She said, truly and utterly surprised, just as Vicky and me. "I really didn´t believe you had any chance to see her again."

"Tell me. I thought he was going to eventually get tired of it." Vicky stated.

I, on the other hand, was grinning as if it suddenly started to rain ice-cream and Bruce Sprinsteen asked me to write his next album with him. "I knew it. I knew someone was supposed to know her! Facebook doesn´t lie."

"What the hell has Facebook to do with anything?" Vicky and Odette said at the same time in perfect tune.

"Nothing, nothing. Look, I have to go to buy ice-cream because I'm going to Tom's house now, to have dinner, but you can come too, I'm sure." I said, picking up my mobile and starting to dial Tom's phone number. "And while we're at it, you're going to tell me everything I need to know about the future Aly Jones." I added, locking arms with Odette. She giggled, and locked arms with Vicky as well. We got out of the house like that. "There's a small store near, they probably won´t recognize me there…"

"Oh, the big star." Odette sighed mockingly.

"See what I had to endure when you left me?" Vicky laughed.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry for that, it won´t happen again."

"I'm going to start to think you two are with me only because I'm dashing and famous… and my sister." I pouted.

"Dude, want to know about Aly or not?"

Of course, my answer was yes, and I shot her with questions all the way to the store in the car and then all around the store. Her name was Aly Garza, she came from Mexico, she was really funny and had a weird obsession with vampire novels, from Twilight to Anne Rice. She was the youngest of three siblings, a brother and a sister, she had a boyfriend that totally played her and she got even by keying his car, and she loved video games. She had been in Mexico when Odette went to Japan after breaking up with Harry a year ago and for all she knew, Aly was still there. Apparently, of course, Aly had come back. She loved ice-cream almost as much as Odette, she was nice and kind and quirky and lovely. She was studying to be a doctor, and she wanted to save the world one person at a time.

By the time we were back in the car, I was more sure than ever than Aly and me were meant to be together.

"But she's not going to date you, you know? She doesn´t like famous people and she doesn´t want the spotlight. When I was… with Harry, she always told me that she couldn´t understand how I managed to even _ponder_ he fact of dating a famous guy." Odette said as if she was speaking of the weather. Which meant she was _that_ sure of her words.

That crashed all my hopes. "Oh."

"Girl, don´t crash his hopes so easily!" Vicky complained, smacking the redhead in the head.

"Ouch! Sorry! I was saying what she said! You didn´t even let me finished. On the other hand… She always said she liked boys with curly dark hair, freckles, and blue eyes who played instruments and knew exactly why Les Paul ended up in Gibson." Odette finished.

"I know it, I know it!" I exclaimed, like a school boy trying to answer a question. Both girls chuckled at my eagerness. "So what you're saying is that I _do _have a chance… Right?"

"Yeah. If you cut the comments like _I don´t know if they'll recognize me here too_. That'll scare her off." She stated.

I was going to say something, until Vicky cleared her throat behind me and stopped me. "Shouldn´t we be calling Debbie if we're going to crash her house?"

"Oh… you know what? That's a great idea!" I stated, feeling like an idiot. I was going to suddenly appear with two girls and _not tell_? It was enough I needed to deal with Harry, too!

"I'll drive!" Odette yelled, winning my sister over, who started to complain about it. "I'm great driving!" The redhead laughed, moving to my place as soon as I got up from the car to circle it. I sat on the passenger's seat.

"You know the way?"

"Basically. You'll guide me after Christie Road."

"Ok." I said, taking my mobile out of my front pocket and dialing Tom's number.

"_What's wrong, Dans?_"He asked.

"Hey! Not all the times I call something is wrong!"

"_Nope, only half the times. The other half is to tell me you fall in love _again_."_

"Oh, well. About _that_… Want to know something?"

"_Do I?_"

"Obviously! But I'll tell you that when I'm there, we're on our way. I-"

"_Wait, _we_? Who is _we_?"_

"Well… Odette just came back. And Vicky is here too."

"_It's ok with me, mom was ready for this kin d of emergency. But don´t you think it's a little bit too early? With Harry?_" Tom wondered. Before I could _surreptitiously_ make him know that I was _in the car with the girls_, he understood it by himself. "_Ok, let's be all 007 about it. Did she mention Harry?_"

"Yeah, but it wasn´t _that_ good." I thought my answer as to not to reveal anything. By the way Vicky and Odette kept talking about this stud the latter met in Japan, they weren´t even listening to me. It's good to know I'm loved.

"_So she stills hates him…_"

"I don´t really blame her-…" I stopped myself, thinking quickly of an excuse. "I mean, your mom has every right to kick us out of your house if she wants."

_Really, I'm a genius._

"_Beware, idiot!_" Tom laughed. "_So she hates her. What about him? What was the last time we talked about her…?"_ He trailed off, trying to remember. I, on the other hand, tried to keep as topic as I could with my last answer.

"He knows it, too. He won´t be really pleased if she kicks us out, but he'll get over it quickly… I hope."

"_Dude, when was the first time that Harry got over something quickly?_"

"Good point…"

"_There's nothing to do about it now. We'll deal with it when it comes. I still think they're perfect for each other._"

"You're not the only one." I laughed. "I think your mother loves us, too."

"_Would you say _that_ much?_"

"Yes. Or she wouldn´t react like that, you know?"

"_How weird it is that what you said was more of the reasonable things I heard in a while, huh? Danny, are you maturing?_"

"Maybe." I laughed. "It's all for Aly!"

"_Who's Aly? Weren´t you in love with the girl in th-…? Oh, god. Don´t tell me you met her?!!"_

"Ok, I won´t tell you. We're at five minutes of your house and we bring ice-cream, so have the freezer ready!" I said out loud, hanging up before he could add anything else.

"Danny, I don´t think Debbie really hates you, you know?" Vicky said to me once I did that.

I turned to look at her, a little surprised by her words. But then she pointed with her head at Odette, who was driving too immerse in her singing to care for us. My sister was way better than me at surreptitiousness.

"She's probably really tired of you, guys. For always eating her food and acting like complete idiots around."

"Really, now? We're just healthy boys! We need the food to keep moving." I protested, forgetting it wasn´t really about me, but about Odette and Harry.

Vicky laughed at me. "You know what I mean, idiot."

"You don´t really like me, right?" I pouted at her.

"You're my brother." she said, as if that was answer enough. It probably was for her.

"Odd, turn left in the next one, and then five blocks and we're in!" I grinned happily. "So, about the future Aly Jones…"

**LAURA's POV**

When the door of the Fletcher Res myself not to drool. Tom us, I had to refrained myself not to drool. Thomas Fletcher was even hotter than the last time I had seen him, and it was easy to forget about my suckish boyfriend with him in front. Thank god, he was on the phone, so I had some more time to recompose myself as to not look like a fangirl.

However, I wasn´t quick enough to fool my cousin. He was smirking down at me with a know-it-all smirk that made me want to push him to a pool full of jello.

"Now I'm all yours." Tom stated after hanging up the phone, grinned a million dollars –or pounds, depending on which was more expensive- smile. I was blind for a whole second after seeing it. "Danny's coming over with Vicky and Odette, so you're not going to be left alone to deal with the Fletchers and McFly at the same time." He grinned down at me.

I felt my cheeks blushing. "Thanks. It's being a while since I last saw them." I smiled.

"Aw." Tom pouted at me, sliding an arm around my shoulder. I melted a little bit. "You just wounded my heart. You didn´t miss me at all!" He said jokingly, but I couldn´t help to want to believe him.

I had never been the romantic type that believes in all sorts of things just because they're in the name of love. Like, I never before had believed in love at first sight. But, as corny as it sounded, that's what I felt right then. The world stopped, angels started to sing, and all that stupid sentimental shit.

But… it wasn´t really _first_ sight. It wasn´t the first time I saw him, and I wasn´t just meeting him. It was like… full frontal re-attack of an old crush I thought was just that, an old crush.

"I missed you too, of course. And the guys." I grinned, hiding my blush and the fact that, actually, I had missed him the most. I ignored the reaction that got on him as purely an imagination of me, because there was no way he looked disappointed by my answer.

"Tom, would let them come in, or you're waiting for them to become statues in the door?" Carrie appeared from one of the doors leading to the living room, smiling at us. "Hi, Laurie, Dougs."

"Hello, darling Carrie! How are you in this fine evening?" My cousin asked, offering his arm to the girl when she was at our level. Carrie giggled and accepted it.

"Sorry, I really wasn´t waiting for you to become a statue." Tom chuckled softly to me. Then, he did a flamboyant bow, and offered me his arm. "Would accept my guidance towards our dining room, milady?"

I blushed, but smiled back. How could I not smile back at him? Particularly after such a demonstration of… chivalry? "Thank you, milord." I grinned, linking my arm with his. Dougie pouted at us.

"Don´t try to steal my lines, dude. Not cool." He stated. Dougie was one of the few people I knew that could pout and frown at the same time, and still look cute. "For that, I'll steal your sister and make you worried your head out. Just for you to learn." Dougie added smirking cheekily, as he winked at Carrie and guided her again up the stairs conspiracy-ly. It made me suspicious about what was he planning.

"As you can see, your cousin is still the same." Tom laughed. His hand was still over mine, but weren´t moving. I wasn´t nowhere close to actually point that out at him.

"I don´t think he'll ever change. He is going to be exactly like that even with 50 years, two kids and a wife. Or single and annoying his friends." I pointed out.

"You're right with that. We'll have to find him a wife now that he's dashing and all, because when the beer belly start to show…. No one would want him." Tom joked, and I laughed.

"Maybe your girlfriend's sister?" I asked, looking for information. When I had left, Tom had started to date a girl named Giovanna.

"Georgina? Nah, I don´t think she'll be good to Dougs…" He trailed off, but I didn´t hear what else he said. So, he was still dating her and this was just game, a typical McFly game. It wasn´t supposed to feel like a brutal slap. "Hey. Hey, are you ok?"

"I'm… Yeah. I just thought I saw a… roach." I laughed, trying to sound calm and relax. It didn´t really work.

Tom chuckled. "The only roaches here are the alien ones, and you know those don´t look very roach-y for us." He joked. I faked a chuckle, too, just to be according to the situation. Inside, I was bombarding my inner self with questions like _why would you care so much?! Your boyfriend just ditched you, shouldn´t you feel more depressed over that?! _"Anyway… I don´t think Georgie and Doug do a good couple. Besides… I'm not dating Giovanna anymore. We broke up some months ago of mutual agreement. It wasn´t… really working…"

"I'm sorry to hear it." I sighed, trying to sound true with my words. He wasn´t dating her. I was just a stupid, idiotic, mentally challenge girl suffering of love at first sight kinda crush, or something with a weird name like that.

"Yeah. We're still friends, though. You have to keep your mind on the good things that you shared, so it's a good memory." Tom smiled sweetly. Something in his voice made me think he knew.

"So Dougie told you?"

"Yes. He's worried for you, and when he's worried, he talks too much. You know him." He stated grinning. "He said something happened with you two but you weren´t telling him the truth…"

That surprised me. Since when Dougie noticed when I lied or not?!

"Wow… Maybe he _is_ maturing!" I exclaimed out of surprise.

Tom giggled. I turned to him amused, wondering how he could manage to make a giggle sound manly. "I don´t think that's a sign of that."

"Yeah, you're probably right. But… he wasn´t supposed to notice so much, you know?" I laughed. Somehow, when I was near Tom –and so effing near, mind you, like we were then-, what happened with Lucas didn´t hurt that much. I had been locked in my bedroom for the past two weeks, only getting out to dinner with Debbie and the Fletchers. She noticed I was sad and depressed as soon as she saw me, and no matter how much I denied her, she insisted on getting me out of that state of depression. She was amazing, and I loved her, really. Besides… she had given me one of the best antidotes. Her son.

…_Good lord, girl, you're sounding as corny as they come!_

"Maybe my _smartness_ is contagious." Tom joked, elbowing me softly. I smiled up at him. "So… You don´t have to tell me anything and we'll pretend whatever you tell me is the truth, but you have to know that, if you need to talk, I'm here. Or… in my house. But I'm always reachable by mobile." He chuckled. "Just to…. You know, talk. About whatever. Or even do something. My sister can tell you that I'm _great_ with get-well outings."

My cheeks started to burn, I was blushing like mad. "Ok. Yeah, thanks. I'll… probably really hold you up to your words. I need to do some… _cleaning_? Dougie offered himself but…" I took a deep breath. _Now or never, girl._ "… I would like you to be there, too."

The smile Tom flashed my way was blinding and I felt happy just to be the cause of it. "I'll like to be there too. We'll have fun, you'll see." He grinned at me.

"Fun with what?"

We stopped, and I felt the sick impulse to get away. Tom, on the other hand, kept his arms where they were, relaxing me. Danny was standing in the small hallway in front of the door, grinning maniacally.

"Fun with what? And why aren´t you inviting me? Unless…. Oh, god. Is a sexual fun?! I wouldn´t like to be involved in that, so if that's the case, don´t tell me anything." Danny pleaded, making me blush even harder. Two girls got in after him, and I recognized them. It had been ages since I had last saw her, but they were almost the same.

"Dude, it's not nice to get into other's people houses without knock-…" The tiny redhead started, but stopped when she saw us. "Laura!!!!" She squealed, running to me and jumping on Tom and me. She was tiny, really, but that didn´t mean we were prepared for the impact. As a result, we collided with the floor as she hugged us both.

"Great, great. No one cares about _me_." Tom frowned, trying to get up from the tangle we were. I was laughing too hard to notice. Odette and I had kept in touch by email and phone calls, but it was almost three years since I had last seen her, when she came to visit me in the USA.

"Aw, I care about you too, Tommy-chan. But I saw you more than Lor. I saw you a year ago!" Odette said as if she had met him only a week ago, or something. She was that weird. "Anyway! How are you, Lor? It's been _ages_!" She asked, standing up and helping me do the same.

"I'm fine. You?" I asked. We didn´t need to get into much more details, because we knew everything that happened to the other. Our emails were incredibly long and sometimes –ALL the times- quite random.

"Same!"

"Hi, Vics." I grinned at Danny's sister. She was standing next to him laughing.

"Hello! I was waiting for Odd to finish. She's pretty imposing to be so tiny." Vicky stated.

"That's because if I was not demanding and imposing, you would all ignore me." She pouted, sticking her tongue out at everyone.

"Going well?" Vicky asked me. She knew, too. They were my friends, and I told them mostly everything.

I nodded. "Better by the day." I whispered back, and I couldn't help to look at Tom. It was thanks to him, to some degree. Vicky grinned wickedly at me, noticing it.

"So you _are_ better." She stated, making me blush. Really, what had all this people with me blushing? I was probably a walking tomato by now. Like the ones in that old movie, but cuter. Or at least that's what I like to think.

"...Probably." I laughed.

"Dude, the ice-cream will melt and I need to see Debbie." Odette exclaimed out of the blue, disappearing towards the kitchen with the bags Danny had in his hands so fast she didn´t give any of us an opportunity to complain.

Not even ten seconds later, and I understood why.

**ODETTE's POV**

I ran to the kitchen when I saw _His_ car on the driveway. I didn´t want to confront him any time soon, because every time I saw him, or someone mentioned him to me, I had his words in loop inside my head. And they weren´t nice, they weren´t good, and, most of all, they made me feel like a small girl that went to an audition for Fantine and got brutally rejected.

"Odette, is that you?" Debbie wondered smiling widely when she saw me. "I thought I heard your voice but for all I know, it could've been Danny seeing a rat."

I laughed. "Debbie!" I exclaimed, running to hug her. She was like my third mom –Danny's was the second-, and I knew I could tell her everything and she would listen.

"I didn´t know you were back, kid." Her husband grinned at me. I went to hugged him too, glad to see them still together. They were all what Juno wanted to know it was real or not.

"Well, I just came back recently, so I didn´t even have time to make a proper announcement with bells sounding and angels dancing and a very dramatic entrance. I came yesterday. Mom kidnapped me for the day, but today it was friends' and second families' day." I laughed. "How's everything in Fletcher Land?"

"Great, great. Not really sure about having all the boys for dinner because it's not going to be any food left, probably, but great." He joked.

"Aw, don´t be like that. I love to have the kids here together." Debbie pouted, looking over at the oven. She was making chicken and something that smell deliciously. "So, who's here?"

"I came with the Jones, Dan and Vics. Laura was here, too, so I supposed that Dougs' here too. And… I think Harry was just arriving." I added, slightly less perky than before. Tom's dad, as sensitive as he was, understood immediately, and he stood up.

"Ok, I'll leave you girls in the kitchen to make a statement about what women aren´t supposed to be anymore." He joked.

"Hell yeah. If I ever get marry, my husband is going to be the one cleaning, cooking and the like. Or the one paying someone to do so." I laughed.

"If someone can find a man like that, it's you, kid." He winked, going towards the living room and closing the door behind.

"Odette?" Debbie called. I sighed, turning towards the freezer to put the ice-cream in. "Come on, girl, you're going to be dinning with him so if you have something to say, it would be better if you do it now. You know it is."

"Yeah… But what can I say? I hate him, I want him dead, and I don´t want to see him just in case he's still as perfect as he seemed to me before." I confessed. It was easier to speak with her than with anyone else. Emails and phone calls were even easier, but it wasn´t the same.

Debbie nodded. "I understand you. When I was young-…" She started, and I interrupted her.

"You're still young. You're gorgeous!" I stated grinning, making her laugh.

"And you, girl, are a sweet-talker. As I was saying, when I was _even younger_, there was this boy that was like my enemy in school. We hated each other viciously. Until one day, when we were partnered up in biology class. We started to talk over our many mean comments… and we realized we liked each other. I'm sure you heard about sexual tension before." She winked at me. "We started dating after that." She finished.

I waited for her to go on, but when she didn´t, I asked, tilting my head to a side. "Well, you're right. But that boy didn´t totally ditch you like you were worst than dirt." I pointed out.

"No. But my point is not that. What I'm saying is that, _sometimes_, what you do is the exact opposite of what you want to do." Debbie pointed out. "Remember when you two started? When Danny introduced you two? It took you five years to admit that what was going on between you two wasn´t hate, but… I don´t know if it was love, but at least attraction. And Harry, when girls are involved, is pretty much like a fifth-grader. You know… Hitting the girl they like? Annoying her to no end? Pulling her hair? Because it's the only way they know to have the complete attention of the girl."

"Are you telling me… he's hurting me because that how he'll have my attention? That sounds deranged." I stated, crossing my arms. But I kept thinking on Debbie's words. It seems plausible, but that wasn´t enough to forgive him. Not at all.

"Partially." She winked. "But don´t stress over it. It'll probably all get better sooner or later."

"Maybe he'll chock himself to death tonight." I said with a mean smile, but I didn´t really hoped for that. Not entirely, at least.

"Maybe." Debbie laughed.

"…. Odette?!"

I turned around, just in time to prepare myself for the collision of Carrie's body against mine. She was physical as I was with this kind of things. I started to laugh.

"Odd, I didn´t know you were coming back!" She laughed, too, hugging me. I kissed her cheek.

"It was a surprise. I came back yesterday. Hi, Dougs."

"Next time you go all Houdini on us, I'll kick you from here to next Thursday." He threatened me, but he was grinning, and he came to hug me too.

Well… Maybe it was difficult to deal with Harry, but I had the best of friends around to survive it.

"Hello, Fletcher Girls and Dougie!" Vicky grinned when she opened the door, waving at everyone with another bag with ice-cream in her hands. Chocolate Chips ice-cream. Harry.

Laura came in behind her, and waved too. "Hi."

"Hello, Vics and Laura." Dougie grinned mischievously. He was planning something involving his cousin. I needed to know what. To… get my mind out of certain things, yeah.

"I brought things to bake cheesecake." Laura said, pointing to another bag next to the oven.

"Girl! I told Tom to tell you all not to bring anything, much less to come and _bake_. It's my treat!" Debbie protested. "I knew he was going to probably ask for ice-cream, but not for you to bake."

"No, no. It's great, really. I love to bake and hadn´t have the time since I moved here."

Debbie sighed, resigned. "Ok, fine. But I'll talk with the boy."

"You should tell him that, in punishment, he should cook dinner for all of us tomorrow." I offered grinning wickedly.

"Sounds good enough." Debbie accepted, laughing.

"Odd, I fear for your poor children. You and your punishments are way too sick." Dougie pointed out, which only made me grin wider.

"I'm not going to have kids, but I'll babysit yours and I'll make them _so_ spoiled and bratty you're going to start to use my punishments and then I'll tell you _I told you so_ with my biggest innocent smile." I laughed.

"The only way you'll babysit my kids is if _you're_ the mother. But then it wouldn't be really babysitting so, _hah_!" Dougie said with a victorious, dorky smirk.

"Are you proposing, Douglas Poynter?" I asked with a fake serious tone.

He grinned and followed my game, dropping to his knees in front of me. "Yes! My heart burns for your love! I can't imagine my life without you. Please, make me whole and marry me!" Dougie said with ardent fervor.

Trying not to laugh, I accepted his hand reached to me. "Ok, fine. I'll marry you, but about the making you a whole… I'm not really into shooting, you know?" Dougie chuckled, standing up and hugging me. Around us, everyone was laughing, but that was how we were. We loved to make others laugh.

"You just made me the most happiest man in the whole Earth!!" He exclaimed, leaning over me and balancing me to his side, in a typical _Hollywood Kiss_ position.

"Fantastic." Someone muttered from the door to the living room. For the surprise, Dougie almost let me fall to the floor. Harry was glaring at us as if his life depended on that. And I didn´t feel guilty.

**TOM's POV**

I cleared my throat, just in order to get the sudden tension out of the room. Somewhat. "Need any help with that, Laura?" I asked, walking to the girl who had stopped while Carrie showed her where everything she could need was.

"Hum. Yeah, thanks, Tom." She smiled. I felt guilty for feeling so happy that her boyfriend was not in the picture anymore, because I knew it had hurt her. But I couldn´t help myself. She had this weird hold on me, that make me want to protect her from everything and everyone. It was as if she was my destined Padawan, or something like that, that could only be explained with the use of Star Wars analogies.

I went with her and helped her placed everything over the table, trying hard to ignore the rest. By that time, Dougie had let go of Odette and was looking almost guilty at Harry. After all, he was the one who knew just how much what had happened affected Harry. Vicky and Danny and my mom had disappeared towards the dining room to set the table, and had taken Carrie with them.

"What are we making, then?" I asked to fill the silence. I wasn´t much different than Dougie with that, I _hated_ awkward and tense silences.

"Cheesecake. Danny said you asked for that, and since there wasn´t any store open that sell proper cheesecake, I'll offer myself to bake." Laura smiled shyly at me. I could have kissed her, really, but it wasn't proper. At all. Besides, what if she slapped me or something?

She was baking Cheesecake _for me_. She was doing something because _I_ had asked for it, even when I was joking –kinda-. I couldn´t _not_ feel special. "If my mom knows, she'll kill me…" I muttered, but I couldn´t help to grin like an idiot. "You shouldn´t have bother with it, really. I was just saying it to annoy Danny."

"Your mom knows and is planning on making you cook for all of us tomorrow. Odd's idea. And it's not bothering me at all. I love to bake. Hopefully, it'll taste nice." She said, starting to mix what she had put in a bowl before.

"I'll kill Odd." I muttered.

"You can say you have to help me and so you can´t cook…?" Laura offer with a happy grin. She had the cutest smile ever. The kind that Pixar would use for the cutest character.

"You know what? That would help." I laughed.

We kept focusing in our baking –ok, her baking and my standing there drooling over her-, so immerse in our chatting, that we didn´t even notice when the other three disappeared from the kitchen. We were alone now. In the kitchen. Alone. Like… only her and me in the kitchen, cooking…

_You have a Dirty Mind, Thomas. With capital letters, yeah._

I cleared my throat, trying to keep those thoughts out of my mind. If by some weird reason in this life Laura had the ability to read minds, I was going to blame it entirely on Danny's and Harry's previous obsession with porn movies that had sex scenes in kitchens. Really, that was the only reason why we had it so much in our songs. Not because we were trying to sell kitchens.

"It's hot in here, right?" I said without really thinking. Then, if I could have smacked my head against the oven, I would have. Really? _That_? It was plain stupid!!! And idiotic! And completely per-…!!!

"It's because we're in front of the oven. We can move over there, if you want." Laura interrupted my train of thoughts with the cutest blush ever, as she pointed to the opposite end of the table. "Or you can go, if you prefer. You don´t have to stay here if you don´t want to…"

"No, no. I want to." I said a little bit too fast to be normal. I may have blush. "Besides… I think they were planning on leaving us here by ourselves." I added. _Really, Thomas, stop this talking without thinking now!!!!!!_

Laura blushed a deep scarlet and I was tempted for a moment to see if she was as hot as her cheeks loo-….

_REALLY!!! FOR FUCKS SAKE, STOP IT WITH THE PERVERT THINKING!!!!_

"It seems like something Dougie would do." She accepted, and to my utter surprise, she started laughing. "They're so obvious! All of them. I think Carrie is in it too."

"They're probably involving everyone now, too." I laughed.

"You know what _we_ should do?" she said grinning widely.

_Date?_

Thank god I didn´t say that out loud.

"Lock them all together in Carrie's tiny room?" I offered.

"No…. But that sounds like a good idea, too. Do you think there's an excuse to get them there?"

"Not really…. We could poison the chicken, though." I said, grinning. "But, what was your idea? It's probably better than mine."

Laura laughed. "Well, if they're plotting matchmaker… We could do the same." She said.

"Plot matchmaker on them?" I asked, interested in her idea. And in the way her hair shined under the lights of the kitchen, or how her arm muscles flexed and inflexed as she mixed, or how she bit her lower lip, always the lower lip. _Poor upper lip was probably feeling left out, I should kiss it._

"Yeap. Besides, playing matchmaker is always fun." Laura laughed.

"Unless you're the matchmakered. Then it all turns into an awkward moment." I pointed out, but I needed to clarify it. Not with her. "But we're having fun."

"Yeah, we are. Just picture what it would have to be paired up with Odd." She joked, laughing.

"Yeah, or with Harry. I love them both, but they're the only ones who can understand the other."

"… We should really play matchmaker with them. Or they'll never going to get over this." Laura sighed. She had point, and my acceptance had nothing to do with the fact that it was hard to deny anything to her.

"But better than Dougie and my sister, please."

"You hurt me. Do you really think I have his idiot genes?" she wondered, pouting up at me. She really shouldn´t have done that, because with her lips puckered like that it was pretty hard to control it. I leaned unconsciously towards her, but stopped myself before my closeness to her body could be any… annoying? Awkward? I disguised the movement by putting a finger in the mixture she was preparing and taking it to my mouth. It tasted delicious. "Tom!" She protested, but she was laughing. I should have back off in that exact moment, I know I should. It was invasion of personal alien space, or something. But I couldn´t push myself away.

Laura looked up at me curiously. She shouldn´t have done that. Because now that I had her face, her lips, so close…. I seriously couldn´t help myself. It's all Disney's fault, if you ask me. I put my hands on her shoulders, moving even more closely to her, and then… then…

Then, our lips met. It was a fairy tale moment, painted by Pixar in my mind, with all the mandatory things that were supposed to happen when you kissed your soulmate, or something. You know, birds singing, cute wood animals making flowers garlands over our heads, angels singing in choir, fireworks, flashing lights, red ribbons, and the like. And yes, if you're wondering, I can be Mister Cheesy and Corny of the Year. But only if I want to.

It was a sweet, chaste kiss, and she didn´t pushed me away. Instead, she dropped the mixer and put her arms around my neck. I slid my hands from her shoulders to her waist, pushing her closer to me as she opened her mouth and I deepened the kiss.

Have you ever heard someone telling you that you can´t wake up a somnambulist because it's like somnambulist because it's like pushing them down a cliff or something? Well, you shouldn´t wake up a guy when he's too worried kissing the love of his life!!

Someone slammed a door shut, and Laura and I broke apart almost violently, keeping silence, hearing if someone was walking in. Two minutes later, we were still alone, and we finally breathed. I looked down at her, ready to apologize my life out at her, but she was smiling softly with her hand on her lips, touching them lightly. I grinned, and followed an impulse.

Grabbing her free hand, I kissed her fingertips, softly. She blushed madly, but I was probably blushing just as much as she was. "Just tell me when I should start apologizing." I said huskily. I wanted to do so very unholy things right then and there, but I kept them all in my mind and not voiced them –or actually do them- out.

Laura laughed. "I'm not sure if you should apologize at all." She whispered, letting me hold her hand. "But… I think we should probably get this in the freezer or Debbie is going to get worried."

"Nah, she'll probably just assumed we eloped to have s-…" I stopped myself just in time, blushing like a killer tomato. I sighed, letting go of her hand. "But you're right. Or else Dougie and Carrie are going to be incredibly annoying about it"

"Exactly." Laura giggled, grabbing a baking tin and filling it with what she was supposed to fill. The truth was that I had not the slightest idea of how the process had been. I was looking at her the whole time.

As she finished doing that, I started to clean up everything around us. Somehow, even when we didn´t talk about it… it didn´t feel awkward at all. She was just that perfect. Which was actually weird, you know? Perfect girl was supposed to not exist. Right? That was what everyone always said.

But here she was. Perfect. Nice, kind, funny, dorky enough to like me, dateless, boyfriendless, sexy, hot, baker…. Statistically, Laura was supposed to have at least one tiny, small, minute, petit…. Bad thing on her. But my mind couldn´t offer anything that I would consider bad and she had it.

Unless….

I knew she liked it when she left, and I knew she liked at least until two or three years ago. But….

What if she didn´t like it anymore?

…. I _needed_ to know.

"Just because I'm bloody curious… You still like Star Wars, right?"

Her only answer was her cute laugh.

**DANNY's POV**

"Ok, I have something to say." I announced grinning from ear to ear. When we were little, my sister used to tell me I had the wacko smile of the Mad Hatter. I'm not really sure if she only said it to annoy me or not, but in my mind I always picture my smile like the Mad Hatter from Disney.

We were already at the table, and my voice had interrupted a comfortable silence and everyone started to eat. It was almost cruel to stop them of enjoying Momma Fletcher awesome cooking, but I was trying hard to contain myself and I couldn´t keep it anymore.

"Hopefully, it would have something to do with a particular weird message I think we all received?" Debbie asked arching her eyebrows. If it wasn´t because I was used to it by now, I would have blushed. I have kinda forgotten that I had her too in my phonebook list. But how had she managed to keep that to herself all this time? It was the first thing _everyone_ asked me about since I first sent the message!

"Are you sure Tom's not adopted?" I asked out of the blue, receiving a hard elbowing by Tom, who was sitting next to me. Everyone else laughed _like they were supposed to_. "Anyway… Yes, about the future Mrs. Jones."

"You know, I'm not really sure if I want to put her in that position anymore…" Odette sighed dramatically, winking at me. Why was it that _everyone_ was better than me at getting dramatic speeches?

"You know her?" Tom exclaimed surprised.

"I was talking!" I complained, but there was no use. No one was listening to me.

"Yeah, she was in my classes in the morgue, that's where we meet."

"Danny Jones, you're one of the luckiest lads in the whole world." Bob stated completely amazed.

I grinned. "Yeah. I know it." I said. McFly, my friends, my family… and now the future Aly Jones. How could I ever complain?

Except in moments like that one, when everyone was speaking about _me_ but not really acknowledging me. I pouted, trying to get the attention back at _me_, but it wasn´t worthy, really. So instead, I decided to try what Vicky told me was so great and back down in silence and _observe_.

I tried that for at least a whole ten minutes, taking advantage of everyone's lack of attention in the food to snatch as much as I could. Poor naive people, when they were hungry again, everything was going to be empty.

However, I got easily bored, and before I could decide to be all childish and Bart-Simpson-y for once –yeah, _once_-, Vicky caught my attention.

"You should call her and set a date." She said to Odette, who stared at her more than surprised. I could barely heard Dougie and Harry discussing something with Bob and Debbie, and Tom and Laura _mysteriously_ looking at each other while chatting with Carrie, but my whole attention was suddenly focused on the two girls next to me.

"You think?" The redhead wondered, tapping her chin pensively.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, a little bit too loud. "You totally should."

"… Mate, you just sounded too Valley Girl." Odette laughed.

"If you mean Zappa's song, I'm not going to be pleased." I tried to glare, but it was hard when I had Vic and Odd against me laughing hard. I finally grinned. "You should _really_ call her, oh fair one."

"That's more like it." Vicky laughed. "Even when he's my brother and I know him, I think he's never been as obsessed with a girl as he's right now."

"But she's my friend, not a regular girl we can mock." Odette pouted. I looked at her with my best puppy dog's eyes, the number 16. It was the one that got me out of a bad grade in first year of college, and out of many punishments from mom, and out of many troubles with many girlfriends. I was positive she wasn´t an exception and she would eventually gave up, but…. God, she made her doubt it for her long time thinking it over! I was as nervous as if my life was in her hands, which made me think of Vicky's words. She was right, I had never cared for a girl that much. "… If you hurt her, Dan, I swear I'll kick your ass with Zanotti's heels."

"Are you serious?" Vicky and I asked at the same time, surprised.

"Yeah. I'll get you a date. _One date_. If you blow it, it's your fault." Odette stated, but she was grinning. I reacted without thinking and threw my arms around her neck. Not my most manly thing done ever, but take the situation into consideration!!!! It was my future wife in the line!

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, tha-…!!!" I started, but she interrupted by stuffing a piece of bread on my mouth. "Odette!" I complained, after swallowing.

"Want me to call her or not?"

I chocked _again_ with saliva. "… _Now_?!"

"Yeah, why not? We're almost finishing with dinner, anyway." Odette shrugged. I didn´t even look around to see that _yes_ she was right. But who cared? She was going to call my future wife!!! Now!!!

"He's hyperventilating." Vicky murmured. "Should we do something?"

"What? Like kick him?" Odette answered back.

"Dude, I don´t think that would work if he's hyperventilating." Tom offered, observing me with a pensive look.

"He looks more like chocking than hyperventilating, if you ask me." Dougie added.

_No one did!_

"Dan, are you chocking? You have to tell us what you need…" Vicky asked me, but she didn´t even reach to see if I was or not chocking. I wasn´t. But it's the gesture that counts!

"I'm fine!" I snapped, angrily.

"He's just excited." Debbie laughed. "You can go talk now, if you want. We won't think it's disrespectful."

I didn´t need to be told twice. I grabbed Odette's arm, and dragged her up and towards the living room.

**ALY's POV**

"_Ok, have you ever listened the son The Man Who Can´t Be Moved, by The Script?_"

That question not only surprised me because of the content itself, but for the person saying them. I hadn´t seen Odette in almost a year and a half, and now she was just calling me. I loved her, yeah, but I was… surprised. Maybe the aliens had kidnapped her and they were forcing her to speak to me?

She had barely explained she was back in England after a small catching up, and then she just dropped that question. It was something very Odette to do, but it was still amusing.

"…Yeah… Of course I did. It's one of my favorites." I answered confused.

"_Great! I was counting on that. Now, before you freak out or start mentioning aliens, you have to know that I would trust him with my life, that he _is _one of the craziest men I ever known, that he's like my brother, and that I actually kinda support this but if you tell him you're dead._"

"O…. k? I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say. What I can say, though, it's that you have me hook. So, spill." I laughed, leaning on the edge of my seat out of excitement. So I was a very curious girl, sue me. Besides, how would reacted to a crazy friend mentioning a _boy_ and your favorite romantic song?

"_Ok, then. Yesterday, I think, I'm not really sure, a friend of mine saw you in a cafeteria-….I KNOW!!-…._" Odette snapped, but it wasn´t at me. Was Mysterious Boy with her?! "_I was saying. A friend of mine saw you in a cafeteria near King's Cross, reading a Les Paul's biography._"

"Oh, god, I have a stalker!" I exclaimed surprised, starting to freak out ever so _slightly_. "Odette, that's not fine or fun!! I don´t like! How could he know that?! Oh, god. I th-…!"

"_Stop it! God, you're worst than him! He's not a stalker…_yet_. He says he's in love._"

"…. You're shitting me." I spit. Really. Was this girl crazy? Out of her mind? High? …. Abducted by aliens?

"_Weird as it sounds… I'm actually _not_ shitting you. My friend, Danny, saw you and fell totally in love with you. He says you're perfect for him because you're beautiful, smart, like aliens or something and read Les Paul's biography. This is what I ask. Have a date with him. _One_ date. And give the boy a chance? For me? And if you promise it, I'll tell you what he did to get to you._"

It was tricky question, and she knew it, because I couldn´t help my next words, really. It was like tempting an alcoholic with an entire bar, a bulimic with a giant freezer full with ice-cream, a fashionista with Mark Jacobs new collection bag, a nerd with a new bloody difficult mathematical problem, a-….

"Yes. Ok, fine. I'll accept a date with him. What did he do?" I demanded to know. Because that was the most important part. And, besides, I was quite sure she wasn´t going to push a date on me with a rapist or something mean like that. At least, I really really really hoped she wouldn´t. Or that she wasn´t totally controlled by aliens yet.

Odette laughed. "_Have that song in your mind, right? That he says he's not going to move from that corner until the girl comes back? Because he's with a sleeping bag and all?_"

"Yes. That's what he's doing?! Oh my god!! That's so… freakishly cute, adorable and weird!! And creepy too, but… OH MY GOD, I would have never thought it about him, no matter who _he_ is!! Odette!! You're the be-..!!!!"

"_STOP IT ALREADY, YOU TWO!!!! I WON´T EVER SET YOU UP IF YOU KEEP LIKE THIS!!_"

Apparently, if her sudden outburst was something to take into consideration, this Danny boy was doing pretty much the same I was doing. Somehow, that made me laugh. Was he really so eager to see me? Even when he didn´t know me?

… Because that made me eager to see him too. It wasn´t an everyday thing to find a boy that believed in love at first sight enough to do something that Odette could consider creepy and involved The Scripts' song.

"_That's not what he did, Aly. But it's not really _that_ away. He took your picture with his mobile and sent it to every single person in his phonebook list –including parents of his friends, mind you, and very important people from his job- saying something corny like _'I just fell in love, help me find her_'. And everyone did. It's not something I would enjoy, but I'm sure you can appreciate the romanticness_." Odette offered. I could hear her grin through the phone.

"God… That sounds…. _Wow_." I said, astounded. "I mean…. Is he real? He doesn´t sound real at all…. Is he a homeless boy? Not that I'm discriminating, but I would like to know. But he can´t, right? He has a work and a mobile… Does he pick his nose too much, like Rapha from The Simpsons? Is he too short, like an Oompa-Loompa? Or too tall, like the tallest man in the world? Is he so stupid his best subject was PE and he had barely a C?"

"_Well, if you're so eager to know, he does have a bad quality. Oh, he does pick his nose like Rapha, too. But you'll see he's cute enough to overpass that…. Or maybe not_."

"Why? Is he so ugly he's going to blind me?"

"_Could you kindly SHUT UP for a whole minute to _I _can speak for once? God, you're worst than _me_!!_" She snapped, but she was clearly laughing. "_No, he has one quality that could make you not want to meet him. But no matter how much he's hating me right now, you're my friend too, and you deserve to know_."

"You're scaring me now. Is he a horse, by any way?" I wondered, really scared. Why would Odette trailed off _so_ much if she only was trying to say something bad about his friend? It _had_ to be something epically bad.

"_Well… He's famous. He's… in the same band as… _him_. McFly. Remember?_"

I was so very surprised by that statement that I dropped my phone.

Literally, to the floor. And then stared absentmindedly to the wall ahead of me, shocked. I could barely hear my friend's yells to get my attention, but it took me some time to react. Finally, I stood up and picked up the phone.

"_-er!!! You better answer now or I'll… KILL you!! That's is I'll k-…_!!!!!"

"I'm here, I'm here. Sorry, you surprised me."

"_Oh. Hello there._" She said, waiting after saying anything else. "_So….?_"

"If you tell me that he's the one of the freckles and the curls…. I'll do something drastic."

"_Wait, is that a good thing or a bad thing?_"

"Not really sure… Ok, maybe it's time you know it, but… I kinda had –ok, _have_- a crush on that guy from your ex's band. And speaking of exs, how are things with him now?" I wondered, eager to get myself out of the spotlight.

When I had first heard about her _second sextoy_, I had almost made a complete Drama Queen scene about it. He wasn´t only using her for sex –just like she was-, but he was famous. What could be worse than that? The only little problem was that when I bashed her second sextoy… I kinda really loved his band. And the guitarist. He was so damn hot…

"_We're not talking about me now. This is all about you. You, you and you. And this idiot next to me. With your last words… can I tell him _'yeah, she's in and wants you to take her to something bloody amazing or she'll kick you_' or something more like… '_get lost, because she think you're worst than cooties_'."_

"I… I think the first one it the more accurate." I grinned. I couldn´t help but look forward to that date.

**LAURA's POV**

I was brutally surprised from my little game with Tom's eyes by Danny's squeal of pure delight. By that, it was easy to infer he had gotten himself a yes. I was happy for him. I really was, he seemed so into this girl… But that wasn´t enough to take Tom out of my mind. Every time I looked at him, I reminded the kiss we had shared. And I didn´t really care about reminding it, so I was tempted between looking at him and not.

It was entertaining.

Tom Fletcher was probably the only man in the world who I could kiss after recently breaking up with my boyfriend, not talk about it, and then don´t feel like a whore. Because I trusted him, and I knew that whatever he was thinking…. It involved me.

Because he kept looking at me just as much as I was, and smiling that kind of smile that makes you part of his secret, an amazing secret. Like the Mona Lisa's smile. Only sexier. God, I sounded like an idiot, but I couldn´t help it. And it was amazing just how little it was needed to… make me totally forget about Lucas.

But what was even more amazing was that no one noticed. Well… not _everyone _at least. I was positive that even when she didn´t show it, Debbie _knew_. She had that omnipresent mother's power going on for her.

"Well, Danny's happy." Carrie giggled after that boy's yell. We all laughed, and less than ten seconds later, Danny was in the room with a million dollar smile on his lips. Odette was behind him, with her typical smirk. We had waited for them to start my cheesecake, but now that they were there, nothing was stopping us.

I must say it myself. The cheesecake was pretty fabulous. We enjoyed it in almost silence, except for some comments directed to me about the cake. I blushed with every single one of them, secretly loving them. It wasn´t _lady-like_ to be so damn proud of her cake. That thought made me laugh, but I refrained myself from doing it out loud.

As the time went by, we finished the dessert, and take everything to the kitchen, bringing the big coffeepot and serving coffee to everyone who wanted it. It was a great night, and I loved how easily I had changed that awful morning. I was now laughing and chatting with my friends here, in England, with a cute boy that kept sharing with me an eye-conversation about stars and Pixar movies.

"Oh, no!" Odette suddenly snapped when the drowsiness started to take over all of us. It was late, and we were all full. Sleep was the logical next step. I followed her eyes, and saw Debbie standing up to do the dishes. "No, no way. _We're_ going to clean."

"But it's such a happy reunion. At least let Bob do it." She laughed, but she didn´t really oppose. Against bratty Odette it was hard to win.

"Odd's right, we're going to clean. You can… go and enjoy the telly or something." I agreed.

"It's not that I'm against but… we can all clean." Dougie pointed out. And I suddenly got an idea.

"Debbie should pick two numbers from 0 to 40 and the ones who guess them have the great opportunity to do the Fletcher's dishes!"

As they all agreed, I looked over at Debbie, trying to see if she got my drift. By the wink she gave, I would say yes. Not long after, we all started to throw numbers, and the first winner elected was Odette. She did a curtsey and a whole show of standing by the door.

"Come on, Dougs, you'll probably win a chance to clean with me!"

But her hopes were crashed when Tom's mom announced Harry as the second winner. It was almost fun to see the look in both of their faces. Like the world had suddenly stopped. And I felt a little bit guilty. But really, I couldn´t care less right then. Because Tom had moved next to me and was lightly and surreptitiously touching my hand with his. It gave me goose bumps up and down my whole body. All I could do before Debbie pushed them into the kitchen was send her a _Look at the Brightside!_ smile, which she returned a _WHAT FUCKING BRIGHTSIDE?!!!_ glare of her own. We were that good at eye-communication.

"Hum… You're tired, right?" Tom suddenly asked me, winking at me. I blushed, and nodded, eager to know what he was thinking. "I can walk you home, if you want."

"Oh, could you?" Dougie interrupted. That was what Tom was waiting for. I almost grinned. "I'm so tired I'm afraid I won´t be able to drive until the coffee starts to sink in."

"Yeah. It's close, so I don´t mind. Do _you_ mind?" Tom asked me.

"Nope. You're my cousin's friend, so if he trusts you, I should do the same." I joked. Quickly, Tom and I said good-bye to everyone. I was about to go and do the same with Harry and Odd, but the sound of dishes breaking stopped me. "Hum… Tell them I said bye."

"Yeah. Same goes for me." Tom offered, and after that, as fast as we could, we were gone. I felt like a teenage trying to escape her family to be with her boyfriend. It was a cute image. "Finally free!" He laughed, holding my hand and linking his fingers with mines.

"Yeah." I laughed. It was incredibly how easy we could act around each other, so natural. Like that was how we belong. Together.

"Can I be cliché and say that the night is beautiful?"

"Just as long as I can do the same and say that the stars are amazing tonight."

"I like you." He blurted out.

I blushed, but smiled up at him. "I like you too."

"Good. I feared for a moment there you were just pretending to steal my brains or kill me like that possessed Jennifer girl." Tom joked, leaving my hand only to slide his arm around my shoulders, so warm and comfortable.

"If I had Megan Fox's body, I probably do that." I laughed.

"You more beautiful than she'll ever be." Tom stated, sure of himself. That time, I blushed even more than before. "Should we name this?"

"Yes. Experimenting with the Force." I offered, grinning. He stopped to laughed real loud and real hard. I loved his laugh, it was so authentic.

"Before becoming Jedis?"

"Exactly! You really understand me."

"Well, I started to think that maybe you're the Ariel to my Eric, you know? So maybe you're right."

"Tom, you're such a dork!" I laughed.

"If it makes you laugh, it doesn´t matter." He stated, before leaning down to me and kissing me again. Who really needed labels when you could have _this_?

**HARRY's POV**

I stared at her furious, pondering the repercussion of actually killing her with the knife I had in my hands. If we do ignore the "jail" part of it, at right moment, it didn´t sound half bad. But the fact that ravishing her was just as tempting to me as the first option, that put everything else in hold. We had been locked in that kitchen for a whole half an hour, and she hadn´t stopped a single moment. Odette kept insulting me and pinching me between every word, as if she delighted herself with making Odette kept insulting me and pinching me between every word, as if she delighted herself with making ,y blood boiled in a non-sexual way too.

And the only reason why I wasn´t doing exactly the same, was the bigger part of my mind that wasn´t planning to commit a murder, was actually speechless-shocked about a realization I had come to… well, realize, between her many '_you should accidentally slice tour wrist with a spoon_' and way too many '_you should be burn at the stake_'. It was something that probably everyone else –starting from Debbie and finishing with Danny- probably knew about, except for myself. And probably Odette, too.

I loved her.

I loved that small redhead. The kind of love that makes you add her in your head in every single future plan you make. The kind of love that have you drawing her name absentmindedly when you're at the mobile. The kind of love that actually **meant** something.

But as shocking as that revelation was, there was another that was even worst.

I knew that, if I wanted to get her to forgive me I was needed to be the mature one of us and _started the conversation. _Make the first move. Believe me, that was even more shocking that realizing I was _in love_.

"Ok, stop this!" I exclaimed when I _finally_ got tired of her incessant chatter. God, the girl could talk. For hours to no end! I grabbed her shoulders to try and calm her –and yes, to get her closer to me without her noticing it, but _shush_-. It didn´t work, and, instead, Odette started to fight with me with all her force.

"Let me go!!" She ordered, not really piercing my ears with a Banshee squeal. It was an improvement despites the cruel tone of her voice. This time, she hadn´t laved an insult or a mean comment with almost every single one of her words, like she had been doing since Tom pushed –and presumably locked us too- in the kitchen. I seriously don´t get it or understand it, why Debbie and Bob trusted us with their kitchen. We had broken two plates and a glass since we were there, and if I didn´t calm her down, we were going to broke more things.

"No. You need to listen. We need to talk." I started, using Tom's calmer voice, the one that seemed to work with this kind of things and almost every time he used it.

"No. _We_ don´t need to talk. _We_ don´t need to do anything together. Actually, _we_ doesn´t exist. It's you for your side, and me for mine."

I sighed, frustrated, biting down the regular angry comments and answer I would have snapped at her in any other occasion. Not when O was trying to get her to forgive me. "Please. Odette, we need to talk. You and me? We need to talk."

"No, we really don´t. The _needs _are necessities. Like eating, drinking having sex! And talking with you? It's not something I would die if I don´t do it."

"You went to the other side of the world without saying a single word! You didn´t even say it to your closest friends! You just disappeared!" I snapped, stepping closer to her. I tried to keep the pain of her actions away of my words, but it didn´t really work. When I noticed I was doing it, I stopped, again.

"You treated me like dirt!" Odette snapped back. It was her first _real_ reaction.

And she was right.

It was going to take me much more of what I had initially thought to make her forgive me.

"I…. I…. Please, let's talk." I said, not really sure how to start my case. "I'll explain."

"There's nothing to explain. There's nothing you can say that will fix this, anything."

"I love you."

That, at least, made her stop

But it wasn´t a reaction that lasted that much. Her eyes flickered with sudden curiosity and a desire to believe me so strong I _knew_ I was doing the right thing now. But she ignored all of that, and glared at me furious.

"That doesn´t change anything."

"Yes, it does! Odette, it does! It changes the world to me." I shook her from the shoulders with every single word, taking her closer to me. She didn´t push me away as I thought she would.

"I don´t want to speak with you. At all."

_Fine, then I'll talk, then, __**NOW**__. _And I was going to at least make it a good speech. Worth the hearing.

"Then just listen to me." I ordered, surprising her so much she actually did as I told her to. She was so cute right then… "I bloody missed you, girl. I was so scared… I went to your house the next morning, to apologize. But you weren´t there. You didn´t pick up the phone, you were nowhere I could thing you would be. And your mother didn´t want to tell me where you were. Not even Vicky or Danny knew where you were! They were as worried as me, only they weren´t feeling as bloody guilty as I was. And when your brother finally told me what you were planning… I swear, I wanted to kill you, I wanted to chocked you with my bare hands. Because you were already flying by the time I reached the airport." I blurted out without even stopping once to breath. Odette stared up at in, in silence, surprised and confused.

So I did what I was dying to do and what I thought would work.

I hugged her, closely, taking advantage she wasn´t reacting. And then… I kissed her. I put all my mind in that kiss –mind and soul, as Joss Stone would say-, in case it was the last chance to actually do it.

Odette didn´t react, and I broke apart eventually, frustrated.

But in a sick, twisted, derange way… I was hopeful. A twisted part of my brain was telling me that if it wasn´t a mind blowing kiss, then it wasn´t the last one.

"That…" she started slowly, as if she was in a daze. I let her speak as she wanted. "That doesn´t change… anything."

"Odette, Odd. You know it does."

"Harry, I could have forgiven you for anything. _Anything_. If you had said that, after all, you didn´t want a real relation, I could have understand it. I wasn´t even sure myself of that! Maybe even if you cheated. But you treated me as if I wasn´t any better than dirt. You made me doubted myself. You took my confidence and totally crashed it. And that's unforgiveable. You plat played with the only thing that you couldn´t."

"I know. And I hate myself for it! You can´t even start to _imagine_ how much I hate myself for that. But you know there're still chances for us! You know it."

"Harry. I'm never going to forgive you for that."

"Then let me explain. You won´t lose anything if you're so sure I'm unforgiveable."

"Harry, the problem is that I'm not. I'm not sure how deeply you truly hurt me or how much I can really accept or tolerate again… So if you love me… you'll stay clear."

"I love you, but I'm not a stupid." I pointed out at her. "I love you, I really do. But I'm not the kind of Disney martyr that says that as long as she's happy, then he's happy. I'm selfish, sue me."

"I don´t want to forgive you, either." Odette muttered, moving out of my arms reach. That hurt even more than whatever she had said earlier.

"I can… understand that. But I swear. I'm never going to do something like that again, girl. I know it was the worst thing I've ever done. I tried to fix it then, but it was too late, and pride got the best of me. But now I'm not going to let you go." I stated with fervor. I watched her pale cheeks turn a reddish color.

"Please don´t."

"You have all the right to hate me. You do. But I do have the right to try and win you back."

"Kids?" I heard Bob's voice before he opened the door. He smiled sympathetically at us. They probably all heard our breaking dishes. "Odd, Danny just left. And Vicky's friend picked her up."

Odette sighed. "Debbie planned this, right?"

_Debbie, I love you!!_

"I think she did, yes. But she wasn´t alone." Bob accepted, grinning and winking at her.

"Fine, everybody wins but me. I'll listen, Harry. But I'm not going to answer back." She murmured, waving goodbye at Bob.

I stepped closer to him, and hugged him. "Thank you. Tell Debbie I love her." I said happily.

"Will do, kid. Sooner or later she's going to crack. If Debbie did it…" Bob laughed.

"I'm waiting!" Odette's lovely voice came to us from the living room. Please, notice the sarcasm. I love the girl, but I'm not an idiot.

"Coming! Good bye, Bob." I waved, following the path she had made just a little bit before me.

I guided her to my car, opening and closing the doors for her. She didn´t acknowledged it, but she didn´t bit my hand off either. That was a huge improvement. I was smiling when I sat in the car and started the car.

"Well? Talk. I'm listening." Odette said annoyed. I sighed.

_And we're back to stage three…._

I took my time to think what I was about to say, and she waited patiently. Another improvement, really. "I know you're not going to believe me, but I do have a reason to what I did." I started, remembering that night completely. She was so happy and beautiful as she told me her ex was actually her ex… "But when you started to talk, I… I freaked out. I made a whole movie in my head about what you were going to say and do. It was awful. I thought… I thought you were going to leave _me_ too."

"That's pretty idiotic." Odette snapped, glaring at me. Well, at least she was talking to me. That was a point for Harry, right? I knew her enough to know that if what I was saying didn´t affect her enough, then she would keep her mouth shut. She was the queen of that game, being the first to talk.

"I know. I don´t know what made me think that, but once I did… I couldn´t take it out of my mind that you were actually going to leave _me_ to go back with the idiot. That's why I completely freaked out and treated you like that. Because I… I thought that if you were going to leave me, then I wasn´t going to show you how much it hurt." I said. I saw her staring at me from the corner of my eye as I parked the car in front of her house. She didn´t move at all, and she didn't even took her seatbelt on. I waited for her reaction, anything.

"That…" She finally started, avoiding my eyes, staring to the streets. "That sounds… stupid."

Everything stopped. I had picture the scene going really different. "… I know it."

"But… it also sounds terribly like you. And probably like me too. I… I would have done the same, I guess." She sighed, turning to look at me. She was smiling.

A small, tiny smile, but a smile nevertheless. A smile I wanted to kiss so hard, my knuckles turned white as I gripped the steering wheel.

"That doesn´t mean I forgive you. At least… not yet. It only means that I know you're not just a bastard."

"Believe me, that's even better than how I thought this would go. You're still here. And you're smiling." I confessed, smiling myself.

"Yeah… Maybe I'm masochist. But I love you too. I'm… I'm willing to give you the chance to… convince me. To win my trust again." Odette stated, looking directly at me. Her eyes were clear. _It won´t be that hard_.

"Can I kiss you now?" I asked cheekily.

"Well, you can. Bu-…" I didn´t even let her finish. I ripped my seatbelt off and moved to her over the seats to grab her cheeks and kissed her passionately, desperately. This time, she returned the kiss, linking her arms around my neck, pushing me closer to her.

I only stopped when the pain of the dashboard against my knee was too much, and when we separated from each other, Odette laughed. So I laughed too. I was happy. I kissed her again. Her lips, her nose, her forehead…

"You interrupted me, that's not nice. I was going to say if… you would like to come up with me?" She offered, grinning.

I'm not even sure if I voiced out my answer, but in less than a minute I had dragged her to her door, kissing her against it. I had really missed that.

"Did you miss me back, door?" I asked as she opened it, laughing.

**TOM's POV**

I smiled at Laura, loving the way she laughed. She was really adorable. And I loved to hold her hand. I wasn´t really sure about the cheesy, corny stuff, but the rest I dig it completely. Laura seemed so vulnerable, even when I knew she was so strong, and I was drew to defend her like a Knight in Shining Armor.

"This is nice." She sighed. We were still sitting in her small house's front yard, just talking. Like we had been doing from the past fifteen minutes, when we had arrived. Just me and her sitting there in the grass, looking at the sky. I'll be corny and say that the stars were incredible that night, and the whole sky was…… Well, I'll be repeating myself, but, for real, it was a Pixar night. There's nothing that can describe it any better.

"Not nice, _Pixar_." I pointed out, grinning.

Laura looked at me surprised, but started laughing after a short stop. "Tom, really, you're the only person I know that can use Pixar as a any type of word in a normal conversation, and not even talking about the real Pixar!"

"It's a nice word and it describes so many things!" I defended. "It's like… Well, I can´t think any word like that, but I'm sure that there are many things that we now call for the name of the corporation that created them! And, really, isn´t it a Pixar night?"

"Weird enough, the first thing I see when I think of Pixar is the first scene of Nemo… And this is much better than that." Laura stated, blushing.

I leaned to her and kissed her cheek. "That's because you're here with me, and you're so much better than Pixar and Disney put together." I accepted, laughing. "Well…. And the fact that no one's mom and egg-siblings are being eaten, that too."

"You're a dork." She accused, laughing. It felt nice, that moment, having a girl next to me who I _really_ liked, and not have to put labels. I knew I was great with her, and she with me. We didn´t need to rush anything.

"Of course I am. And damn proud of it too."

"I know. But I really don´t care because I am _adorkable_. That's even better that being just a dork." She laughed.

"Oh, really? Then what about me? You can´t go out with a guy that's barely a dork when you're so dorkabulous."

"Oh… You're right. I guess I can say you're… _dorktastic_? Does that sound good to you?"

"Yeah, it sounds nice. It could be better, but I'm fine with just that…." I pouted, sliding my arm over her shoulders. She cuddled more closely to me, putting her head in my shoulder.

"Ok, then. Dorkazing? Hansdork? Dorkantabulous? Dorkalicious? Any of those sounds appealing to you? I hope they do…"

"Dorkalicious sounds pretty impressing, huh?"

"Thank god! My brain couldn´t find anything else." Laura laughed, elbowing me softly.

"Yeah. Gorgeous and smart would be too much to ask for…" I grinned wickedly. She glared at me mockingly, and pushed me a little bit. "But you're even better than that."

I kissed her again, but this kiss was nothing innocent and cute. It blew my mind away.

…. And not in a dirty sense, ok? Don´t have a pervert mind!

**DANNY's POV**

_Then, what about tomorrow?_

If it wasn´t because I was driving, I would have jump up and down out of pure sheer delight. And yes, I know I'm not supposed to use my mobile while driving, I have enough of that from Tom. But I was close! And besides…

This girl was _seriously_ meant for me! Since Odette had given me her mobile number, we had been messaging back and forth, trying to 'find the perfect date' to our date. But in reality we had just been talking about ourselves for the last three hours.

I learned she was more than funny, and that she understood many of weird comments and phrases without having to actually ask. She was into zombies movies and she had a crush on almost every vampire she knew, either if he was from a movie, from a book, or a TV series. She liked classic rock, and she was learning to play guitar and piano. She wanted to have the best calcifications in everything she did, and she did. She was sure of herself, confident, and smart. She loved the Wii, and some of my favorites old-school video games. She was perfect. I learned that too.

_Tomorrow sounds A-MAZING._

I messaged her, with a stupid grin. I was going to see her _tomorrow_.

_**Tomorrow!**_

If I was Tom, I would have started to sing something from a musical. Like that Tony guy from that movie where everyone died…. Or the important characters, anyway? With Natalie Wood?... Anyway! I'm not good with movie's names. And I'm not really going to sing that cheesy song, so it's not like I'm going to die if I don´t know the name of the movie.

…I'm pretty sure it had _Story_ in it….

_Great, then. Should we meet somewhere, or…?_

_I could pick you up. But if you think that's too much stalker-y, then we can meet in the same café?_

That way, I avoided many people and I could use the _'Oh, look, let's meet here where we met!' _card. According to Harry, that _always_ worked. Except if you were named Odette. And according to Laura, I should keep my stupid comments low in order not to scare the poor girl. In my behalf, I really tried that. I _really_ really tried.

It was hard to stop myself from been… well, _myself_.

But Aly didn´t freak out, or anything, no. She _laughed_. God, I love that girl!

_Aw, who would have thought that famous Danny Jones could be so… creepy? ;) The café sounds great. What time?_

_11 AM sharp. We need a place to be at that time._

I had quickly and easily –particularly because I could get many things thanks to Fletch- developed a plan for a fun, amazing, one-of-a-kind date. She was going to love me for it. Because, really, how could a girl resist to video games, huh?

… Ok, fine. But that wasn´t all, no. Picnic for lunch in one of the spheres of the London Eye. Then . And _then_ when we're tired of that, then we'll go to the video games. It's a place where Harry, Tom, Dougie and myself spend almost every day when McFly just started and the house got too small for the four of us. Then, if she wasn´t getting tired –sick, scared?- of me yet, we would go to the Absolut Icebar to get something to drink, and then… dinner. I wasn´t really sure where, but I would think something sooner or later. I was, however, sure she was going to like it.

_Are you going to ship me off to Paris to kidnap me?_

Man….

Why hand I thought of that?!

_No. But now that you mention it….;D_

_Just as long as you get me food and good music, then it's ok._

_Food and good music, check._

I grinned, wanting to reach my house to wake up Fletch and ask for help. Tom was probably busy with Laura –really, those two were _all the night_ doing doe eyes to each other thinking no one notice!-, Vicky had went away with a friend of hers, and Odette was busy with Harry –I didn´t even want to know what was happening there-. So I had only Doug and Fletch. They should be enough, right?

_Should I dress to be kidnap?_

I laughed out loud really hard at that. _Nope, unless you want me to kidnap you. Dress comfortable and nice. _I send the message, but something crossed my mind. _And sexy too._

_You're pervert! See ya tomorrow_.

I grinned, closing my mobile and leaving it in the passenger seat. Tomorrow could come fast enough.


End file.
